


what about afterwards?

by Omeganixtra



Series: Destiny Fictober 2019 [12]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2019, Talking about your feelings, cayde is the biggest sap, pillowtalk, somewhat sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omeganixtra/pseuds/Omeganixtra
Summary: “Have you thought about afterwards?”“Afterwards? You mean after we take back the City?”





	what about afterwards?

**Author's Note:**

> day 12: "What if I don't see it?"

“Have you thought about afterwards?” she asks him one evening as they lie together in their shared cot.

Outside they can hear the shrieks of cicadas and the murmurs of patrolling guards. Everything out here on the Farm is so quiet, peaceful in a way that the City will never truly capture, no matter how many hanging gardens or parks that are planted in it.

Cayde shifts on the cot and uses his elbow to rise up above her. He looks down at her with such haunted eyes, as if he’s afraid that she’ll slip away if he closes his eyes for too long.

“Afterwards? You mean after we take back the City?”

“Mhmm,” she nods and curls her hands around his bicep. “Will this… thing we’ve got keep going?”

Cayde smiles down at her and puts a stray lock of hair behind her ear. His touch lingers against her skin, nice and cool in the almost sweltering summer night air.

“‘Course it will,” he says as surely as the sun rises in the east and sets in the west. “Don’t see why it shouldn’t.”

“You might get bored,” she notes. “It’s always a lot more fun when your life is on the line, isn’t it?”

“I could never be bored of you,” Cayde shakes his head and watches as the movement casts blue shadows on Meera’s face. “You’re far too interest for your own good to ever let me be bored of you.”

“I’m glad to hear you say that,” Meera sighs and draws herself closer to him. “I was afraid that you would only see what I was back in that cell, and not who I am as a whole. I was so scared that you would keep seeing me as something broken. It gives me faith that if something like this ever happens again, you’ll see it. And you’ll know what to do.”

“What if I don’t see it?” he frowns and looks at her, traces her features with careful fingers. “What if I’m too late?”

“You will never be too late, Cayde. You will always find me in time.”

“Mighty heap o’faith that you’re hauling onto me.”

“Do you mind? Or is what we have now enough for you?”

“It will never be enough,” he rasps and his metal lips are bruising against her own. “_Never_.”

“You’re a greedy bastard.”

“Pfft, well, _yeah_,” Cayde cackles. “But I’m _your_ greedy bastard, ain’t I?”

“Yes,” she smiles and kisses him. “Yes, you are. And don’t you dare forget it.”


End file.
